Caught In Pink
by OurCrimsonSky
Summary: Doflamingo is a university student who, just recently, noticed the lonely man with a big scar on his face. Even though they have been in the same class for over 2 years, he tries to make a new, fresh start in the third year. Of course, together with a certain crocodile. Doflamingo x Crocodile rated M. This is yaoi (boy x boy) Don't like, don't read.


Caught In Pink

DISCLAMER, ODA SENSEI IS THE OWNER OF ONE PIECE

Chapter 1. The Stalker Guy.

"Don't fuck with him Doflamingo, he's not just the average guy you can toy with."

"It won't harm to try." Doflamingo grabbed his drink and drank it in one shot, slamming the empty glass on the counter. He walked lazily over to the crocodile, who was sitting lonely in the corner of the bar.

"Hey there, nice party huh." Doflamingo grinned, taking a seat next to Crocodile, he noticed the man lacked a bit of reaction, but didn't bother about it. Crocodile had been known as a loner in university. Not liking to talk to people, he always manages to scare them off before you could even say something to him.

"Don't give me that stoic expression, we've been in the same class for over two years, and I still don't know anything about you, fufufu." Doflamingo grinned at Crocodile, but the man didn't seem to react to the things he said. He grabbed his drink and took a big gulp of it, ignoring the big blonde man sitting beside him.

"So," Doflamingo looked around, "Why are you here all alone tonight?"

This time Crocodile sent him a glare which clearly told him to fuck off. The glare didn't bother Doflamingo, but the bird did start to feel a bit awkward with the situation. Crocodile closed his eyes and sighed, it was really annoying that the guy tried so hard to start a conversation with him, but he had to admit, this was probably the longest conversation that he have had in months with a stranger... Crocodile turned his head around to face the grinning man, and sighed another time.

"I have no interest in a conversation with you." Said Crocodile in a monotone voice. The bird looked at him and laughed one of his bitter laughs. People around them started to notice and stopped partying to look over at them. While all the people started whispering, Crocodile still looked at him with a unimpressed face. It didn't really bother him at all, the only thing he wanted to do now was drink his whiskey and get the fuck out of this place, what he thought was a dump.

"Well, why are you here then?" Asked Doflamingo with a grin. He looked over at the alligator, but once again, he didn't receive a reaction. Crocodile placed down his drink when he tried to take another sip, looking over at the bird before sending him another glare.

"Doflamingo right?" Said Crocodile annoyed. Doflamingo looked at him with a smirk and leaned in a bit closer.

"So you know my name, Crocodile."

"Yes, because you always get in trouble, please act your age, you're not a kid."

Doflamingo snorted at that. The cold man turned his head back to his drink, and took another big gulp. The girls standing around them started to whisper, but Crocodile ignored it all. He was here because someone invited him, but that person, was nowhere to be found...

"Crocodile!" "Sorry I'm late." Said the person in a breathless voice. Doflamingo turned around, looking over at the beautiful dark blue haired woman. She walked up to Crocodile, but Crocodile just kept a stoic face.

"Paula." Crocodile muttered in a not amused voice. She walked up to him, wrapping her long slender arms around his neck, she brought a thick cigar to his mouth.

"Don't be like that zero chan." "Look, let's party." The woman grabbed Crocodile's left hand, and dragged him away from his drink.

"Hey," Doflamingo grabbed the woman's arm, giving her a good fierce gaze. "He's my date..!"

The crowd of people started to whisper, of course, Crocodile being the crocodile that he was tried to ignore them, but couldn't help to still give them all an ice cold glare. The people started backing off, turning their heads in different directions, stopping their whispers.

"I'm no one's date, and Paula, I'm not going to dance with you." Crocodile turned around the look at the woman who was clinging to his hand. She chuckled, pecking Crocodile on his cheek.

"Have fun with your date, you don't like _us_ anyway."

Crocodile stayed silent, boring holes in the back of the woman who was walking in the crowd of dancing people. He sighed and sat down on the old chair next to Doflamingo. Grabbing his drink again, Doflamingo now looked at him with another smirk.

**-X-**

Crocodile grabbed his whiskey, looking at the man sitting next to him.

"At least give me your number, we have talked for an hour already." Doflamingo was grinning, but from the inside, he started to feel like giving up trying to get more information about the mysterious man. The moment Crocodile started to speak again, the song came to an end, making the room quieter for a few seconds.

"I", Crocodile closed his eyes and sighed, "don't have a phone."

The woman on the other side of the room heard Crocodile's statement, glancing at Crocodile before she grabbed her phone out of her pocket, she dialed his number.

Crocodile looked up, hearing the familiar ring of his cellphone.

"Not now..." Muttered Crocodile under his breath. Doflamingo looked at him, the grin on his face widening.

_No cellphone huh? _Thought Doflamingo bitterly. One glance at the scarred man's face, made him tell that Crocodile was actually angry with the sudden call.

"Paula." The whisper was barely heard by the big bird. He thought about it, wasn't Paula the name Crocodile said to the blue haired girl. She must have heard them, because he could see her standing against a wall holding her cellphone in the corner of his eye.

"That damned woman..." Crocodile cursed, looking at his phone, he pressed on the 'end call' button, before putting the phone back in his suit pocket.

The alligator sighed heavily, closing his eyes, he outstretched his hand to the bird next to him. "Fine, give me your phone."

Doflamingo's grin widened even more, all the hope rushing back to him, he grabbed his phone and handed it to Crocodile.

**-X-**

Crocodile stepped out of the bar with Paula next to him.

"Soooo, Crocodile, how did it go?"

"Please die." Crocodile spoke in a low and dangerous voice. Never, had he ever, given his phone number to a complete stranger he had no connections with.

"Aw, come on, you don't have to act like that, he was in your class last year." Paula chuckled. Her hands moved to stroke her arms, it was a bit too cold for her liking. Crocodile just barely saw it, the jacket slung over his broad shoulder, was grabbed when he threw it over Paula's shoulders.

"Thanks Crocodile."

Paula pulled the jacket tighter around her slender frame as they were walking towards Crocodile's car. When they reached the parking lot, Crocodile noticed that there was a pink BMW parked next to his black car.

"What a lucky woman, having a pink BMW..." Muttered Paula in an envious voice. Crocodile snorted, but couldn't care less about it. The only thing he cared about now, was the man walking behind them.

"Sorry, beautiful lady, but I'm not a girl."

The man, was none other than Doflamingo. He was sticking out his tongue when he unlocked his car with a beep, laughing, he opened the door to the driver's seat.

"See ya monday, alligator." Doflamingo grinned at him. "I'll call you."

Crocodile cringed.

**-X-**

"Where do you live?" Asked Doflamingo.

Crocodile couldn't see the guy, but he could _hear_ the grin. It annoyed him, to say the least.

"You are annoying." Crocodile gritted his teeth. It seemed the man on the other end of the phone just didn't understand what 'you are annoying' meant.

"Fufufufu, that's getting old, Crocodile." "But I like your forwardness."

Crocodile grunted. He had started to realise that the guy was actually a real stalker. Yesterday, he was folding his laundry when the man called him and asked him 'If he should help with his laundry'...

"..." How much of a creep _are _you, when the guy you met yesterday, is asking you if he can help you fold your laundry when you never even told him one fucking thing.

"You, are, a, creep, stop calling me." Crocodile ended the call before the man could reply, placing his phone next to the plate of food in front of him. A chuckle made him turn his head slowly to look at the woman coming out of the kitchen.

"Paula, one word, and I will kill you."

"Zero chan, that's getting old, but I like your forwardness." This time she chuckled even louder, making a funny face with it.

"Yeah, whatever..." Crocodile waved her off, not expecting anything less from her, Crocodile remained silent when he ripped a piece of bread off with his teeth.

Paula's chuckle slowly died down, she made her way to him like a spider, and began to message his shoulders.

"By the way, do you really think he doesn't knows where you live?"

Crocodile's phone started ringing.

Crocodile picked up the phone, ignoring Paula. She gave him an 'whatever' look, but didn't stop massaging his shoulders.

"Crocodi-"

"HEY, don't touch him!" Barked the man on the other end of the phone. Crocodile held the phone away from his ear, making a grunting noise before passing it to the woman behind him.

"It's for you..." Grunted Crocodile.

Paula looked with interest at the phone, she took a seat next to Crocodile, grabbing the phone with two fingers.

"Hello?" Paula tried to sound as innocent as possible, but the flamingo couldn't care less about her innocence at the moment.

"Don't touch him." The flamingo almost sounded angry, but the grin could still be heard. She looked at the phone, giving it a confused face before she beeped him away.

"This man really _wants_ you, Zero chan, it reminds me of someone else." She chuckled softly, throwing the phone on Crocodile's lap. He stared at her, giving her a sigh.

Paula stopped chuckling, her eyes meeting the stoic man's face. She looked at him with a smile, but the smile soon left her face when she saw the cold, silver eyes.

"I'm going out for some fresh air." Crocodile walked to the front door, and left, slamming his fist against the wall.

**-X-**

"Can I have another one?" Crocodile gave the empty glass a little shove. He knew Doflamingo was a bad idea, not that it was anything personal, but he just didn't really liked to have people around him

"Of course." The man behind the bar nodded his head. He grabbed the almost empty bottle of whiskey from one of the shelfs, and filled Crocodile's glass half full.

"Thanks..." Muttered Crocodile half heartedly. He looked back at the glass whiskey, grabbing it, he sighed loudly, before he brought it to his mouth.

Suddenly a woman sat down next to Crocodile on his left, and on his right, was a big man hovering over him.

"Crocodile." Said the woman next to him softly, his name been called out with a very gentle tone, which soothed his nerves. He didn't open his eyes, again, afraid to lose the soft tone. _Mom... _His name was called out another time, but now, the name sounded angry, screaming inside his head. Crocodile frowned, it hurt...

"Crocodile." His name was said again, this time, the woman grabbed his arm and shook it slightly. He opened his eyes, startled.

Paula looked at him with a very concerned face, she leaned forward and gave him a big hug.

"Crocodile, I'm very sorry about saying that." Paula let go and looked Crocodile in the eyes. The man who was always calm, and acting stoic, looked at her with dead eyes.

"Paula..." Muttered Crocodile with a sad voice. He stood up from his chair and grabbed some money out of his pocket, placing it on the counter.

The bartender looked at the money. "Sir... This is way too much for those four drinks." Said the bartender with a questioning look.

"No it's not." "You can repair the broken door with this."

"But then it would still be too much," The man paused, "Broken door?" He looked at Crocodile. "Sir, you are drunk."

Crocodile walked out of the bar, slamming the door behind him. Paula and the big man were looking at each other silently. The man, called Doflamingo, sighed and stood up from his chair to go after the alligator. But when his hand reached out for the door knob, a fist came crashing through it.

"What the-" Doflamingo stumbled backwards, falling on the ground. He looked at the door, which had a hole in it

"I'm not drunk, my alcohol tolerance is very high." Crocodile spoke with a lazy voice covering his hurt. He withdrew his fist, leaving the hole gaping at the staring people.

**-X-**

"I forgive you, Paula." "But don't say those things again, or you will get kicked out of my life without even a one percent chance that you'll get back in."

"Yes sir!" Paula looked at him with a smile on her face.

She stood up, shoving the chair she was sitting on backwards.

"How about a massage, Crocodile." Walking around the table, she managed to crawl up behind the alligator, giving his shoulders a nice squeeze.

After a good, long minute, his phone suddenly started to ring.

"It's for you."

To be Crocodiled...

* * *

YES, to be Crocodiled!

I wanted to write an fic with Crocodile and Doflamingo being university students. And here it is! Just look at it...

But yeah, don't expect me to update every week, because I only update when I have time to write. Not to mention that I'm still busy writing another DoflaCroc fic which is called, The People Who Rule Tokyo. Well anyway, did you enjoy reading this fanfiction? Then please do leave a review!

-OurCrimsonSky


End file.
